Invincible
by PhilCaspar
Summary: What will Jasper do as Alice leads him on a wild chase through forests, up mountains and into the ocean deeps, all in the name of love? What must Alice do to prove that their love is truly 'Invincible? Written for the peenaters smut fic competition.
1. Invincible

**AN G'day all,**

**Here is my submission for the peenaters smut fic competition (.net/~thepeenaters).**** Please check out this and all the other entries and vote for mine if you like it best ;-)**

**This is the longest story I've written in a long time and it has been a pleasure writing it. I hope that everyone enjoys it and I am looking forward to your reviews.**

**Creds go to Emmy1512 for encouraging me to write this fic (and staying so calm whilst i took so long to do it ;p) Thankyou so very much pix.**

* * *

The rain falls in a steady drip. Only a weak, dull light trickles through the mass of grey clouds and brown leaves to the forest floor below. Jasper watches as Alice picks her way through the forest carefully, using all her heightened senses in an attempt to follow Jasper's trail. Her clothes are already wet and her usually spiky hair is lying flat across her brow, yet her bedraggled appearance belies the creature inside. Jasper can feel her determination.

'They all expect me to fail, you know.' Alice turns around, trying to identify the source of the voice. 'They think i'll kill again.'

Alice calls out into the shadows 'They don't think that....'

'I know they get anxious whenever I'm around humans. I can feel them checking up on me, watching me...' Jasper quietly falls out of the tree as he speaks and walks silently up to Alice. '...making sure I don't eat something I'm not supposed to.'

Alice turns, startled by his sudden presence, her posture quickly relaxing as she sees the pained expression on Jasper's face. 'Pay them no mind, Jasper.' Her golden eyes crinkle and she flashes one of her knowing smiles.** '**Whatever they say, whatever they may think, I know your soul is unbreakable.'

Jasper drops his eyes. 'I'm not so sure about that.'

Alice grabs Jaspers chin firmly and tilts it back up, looking deeply into Jasper's eyes. 'I am.'

Jasper is always overwhelmed by the love that Alice can project in any given moment. She loves him with the whole of her being and he loves her with the whole of his. They stand transfixed, lost for a time in the eternity of the moment.

Time passes and the sky darkens. The rain begins to fall harder and the wind picks up and starts to tear at their clothes. Lightning flashes far overhead and the boom of thunder roars through the forest.

Jasper takes a step closer to Alice. He can feel her now in every atom of his being - her love, her passion. She is more alive to him in this moment than any human ever could be. To imagine never feeding off a human again is difficult. But to imagine never being with Alice again...

'I would be dead by now if it weren't for you.' Jasper runs his hand down Alice's cheek.

'I don't think...'

'It's true. Without you this life beyond life would have no meaning for me anymore.' Jasper places his finger on Alice's lips before she has a chance to reply. 'I couldn't have gone on being the monster that I was for very much longer, and I don't think I could have turned away from that life on my own.'

Jasper reaches up his hand to wipe away the hair that is now dripping water down Alice's forehead. 'I don't think I could have done it for anyone but you.'

Jasper cups Alice's chin in his hand and tilts her head upward. His lips brush over Alice's ever so lightly, a tingling sensation running through both of their bodies. Jasper can feel her passion building in concert with his own, her scent filling his senses and his filling hers. He can feel her wetness inside, her need for him building with every moment, his need for her bulging against his jeans.

But as Jasper moves in to take Alice into his arms, she pulls back slightly, smiling mischievously. Jasper hesitates, unsure.

'Not here.' Alice takes a step back. 'Tag. You're it.' Alice turns and runs before he can stop her, twisting and turning in the darkling light, disappearing from sight between aspen shadows and falling sleet, up the nearby mountain.

_So that's how it's gonna be. _Jasper grins and focuses his senses._ Here we go again..._

_

* * *

  
_

Like ghosts through the night, Jasper and Alice run through the forest, over rock and gravel and mud. Jasper sees her moving in and out of the trees and the rain. Jasper smells her musky scent getting sharper and sweeter with each passing moment. They are evenly matched. Jasper is faster but Alice knows how to slow him down.

First it is her shoes, then her blouse, her skirt, her bra and finally her panties. Each time, the scent of her clothing overwhelms his senses, and Jasper hesitates, stumbles, stops to get his bearings again. Each time, he senses her passion, her need, rising in arm in arm with his.

Even amidst the cold, wet mist of the waiting clouds, Jasper does not lose his drive. Running blind through fog and wetness, his only guide the raging inferno that is Alice herself, Jasper continues to pick up his pace. Jasper can feel her waiting for him up ahead, excited, ecstatic.

Jasper emerges from the mist into blue sky and bright sunlight shining down on rocky fields and scattered trees. The air is thin and crisp and sharp. The slope ahead is steep and rocky, broken up with sheer rock faces and precarious looking ledges.

He pauses, shields his eyes from the harsh glare and turns his gaze upward, to where he knows Alice to be. Not too far above he sees a shining beacon of light. Jasper focuses his gaze.

_Alice._

She stands, hands outstretched, basking naked in the light of the sun. Her skin sparkles like a thousand diamonds had made her their home. She has her back to him and he can see her lean smooth back, running down to her taut, firm posterior. He can see the sun glinting off the wetness on inside of her legs and knows that she is waiting for him.

_Has a human man ever seen such a thing so beautiful. Can anything in life or death compare to her?_

Jasper picks up his pace, leaping with vigour and grace from ledge to ledge and foothold to foothold. As he gets closer, he sees that Alice is standing on the edge of a plateau at what must be the peak of the mountain. On the far side, if his memory is correct, should be a sheer cliff overhanging the ocean far below. Alice turns to look down at Jasper. She is radiant. Her hair, now dry, has resumed it's otherworldly magnificence. Her breasts, small and pert and perfect stand erect in the cold, thin air.

_Almost there..._

Jasper can see over the edge of the cliff now as he approaches Alice. He can see the broiling dark clouds down below and hear the angry waves crashing against the base of the cliff a thousand metres below. He can see the lightning arcing across the surface of the mist and hear the thunder rolling up the mountain slope.

Jasper stops at the base of the plateau only a metre or so away from Alice. Alice herself is breathing hard, the mist of her exhalation ample evidence of the warmth building inside, the action of her breathing evidence of her own distracted state of mind.

'You took your time.' Alice smirks as she places her hands on her hips. 'I thought you'd never catch up.'

'You should know by now Alice, that I will always be there to catch you.' Jasper smirks back. 'No matter how fast or how far you may run, or how many dirty tricks you may play.'

Alice smiles her mischievous smile once again. 'You think? Well, how about I give you something really worth catching.' Alice turns and sprints towards the edge of the cliff.

'Alice!!'

Jasper moves to grab her but precious seconds too late. Alice launches herself far into the air, her body arcing gracefully across the face of the sun, before she falls out of sight. Jasper races towards the cliff edge and, without hesitation, jumps out into the sky after her.

* * *

Jasper twists and turns wildly in the air, trying to stabilise his movement. His clothes, wet and torn from running up the mountain, are flapping around wildly, destabilising his descent. Jasper catches a glimpse of Alice below him, falling serenely with her arms and legs all splayed out, her body turned towards the sky, watching his distress with amusement. Her pale physique stands out against the dark angry clouds below.

Jasper tears of his jacket and shirt to better control his movement through the air and kicks off his heavy, wet shoes. He can feel Alice, watching, approving. Now more stable in motion he turns towards Alice and descends towards her, placing his own arms and legs out to control his speed.

Jasper falls out from the sun and into Alice's waiting arms. As he crashes into her, they unknowingly twist and turn in the air, their arms locked in an embrace, their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Jasper can feel Alice's body pressed hard against his, her tongue in his mouth and his in hers. His body literally quivers in synchronicity with hers, a symphony of need getting louder and more vibrant with each passing moment. Jasper's left hand is cupped around the base of her left butt cheek, his fingers within easy access of her open, throbbing and thoroughly soaked vagina, whilst Alice's right hand is frantically straining at Jaspers belt and wet jeans, in a vain attempt to access his own bulging manhood.

They enter the wet clouds, their external senses uncaringly blind to each other or the world around. Thunder booms loud enough to resonate unbeknownst through their bones, the charge in the air making their hair stand on end.

Alice, moaning with frustration and longing, any vestige of rational thought long gone, places her feet on Jasper's chest, grabs at his jeans and jocks with both hands and pulls vigourously to tear them both off. Jasper reaches out to brace her but too late. The jeans give way and both Alice and the jeans fly away into the mist.

_NO!_

Jasper emerges alone below the clouds into a raging storm. He can sense Alice around and sense her confusion and panic at having lost him, but he can't see her. Jasper reaches out to calm Alice and focuses his senses. He feels her up above and to his left.

_I'm here Alice. Everything will be alright._

He shifts into position below, puts out his arms and legs to slow his descent, and turns to face upward. A bolt of lightning reveals her only a few metres above, now falling towards him. She is descending slowly, playfully, her panic past and her mischievous grin returned. Jasper now flies naked through the air, his penis standing erect and pointing towards the sky, Alice eyeing it hungrily. Alice positions herself directly above him, ready to fall right onto his waiting manhood.

All of a sudden, Alice convulses and lights up like a halogen bulb, so bright that it leaves marks on even Jasper's supernatural eyes, a great boom of thunder shaking them both about in the sky. Jasper recovers quickly and manages to catch a rapidly falling and unconcious Alice.

Jasper attempts to get her to respond, calling out over the sounds of crashing waves and tearing wind. 'Alice, can you hear me! Wake up Alice!'

Jasper turns his head and sees the water approaching fast. The waves are crashing violently against jagged rocks only a few metres away from where they'll land. Jasper curls up into a ball as much as he can to protect Alice as the ocean welcomes them into it's cold embrace.

_

* * *

_

Alice opens her eyes to a clear moonlit sky, framed on her left by the sheer mountain cliff.

'Where am I?' Alice blinks her eyes.

Jasper leans over Alice. She smiles when she sees his face. 'You're here with me.'

She smirks 'Did I die and go to heaven?'

Jasper chuckles and touches her cheek. 'I'm in heaven everytime I'm with you.'

Jasper gives her a small kiss and helps her sit up. They are sitting on a stone beach encircled by the sheer cliffs of the mountain. Small waves are lapping at the shore and a driftwood fire is crackling happily nearby, the firelight dancing excitedly off their still naked bodies.

Alice looks around, momentarily confused. 'What happened?'

Jasper curls up next to Alice and puts his arm around her. 'You were struck by lightning.'

'Before or after we kissed?' Alice's eyes light up with her remembered excitement.

Jasper holds her tighter. 'After. I was worried for a while that I might have lost you.'

Alice looks Jasper in the eye. 'I will always be with you Jasper.'

'Always is a long time.'

'Not long enough.' Alice pushes Jasper to the ground and kisses him hungrily. She runs her hand down his chest and towards his erect penis. She begins stroking it gently. Jasper runs his hands through her hair and returns her kiss vigourously.

Alice puts her hands on Jaspers chest and pulls away slowly. 'I wasn't sure if you'd actually follow me when I jumped. I hoped...'

Jasper smiles a knowing smile of his own. 'How could I not? I've already fallen for you a thousand times over. What is one more?'

Alice groans in pleasure and bites Jasper on his shoulder. 'How about we make that one thousand and two?'

She moves down towards his groin and starts stroking his testes and glans. Jasper can feel his body getting warmer. She flicks her tongue over the head of his penis repeatedly, teasing the pleasure centres clustered on top. 'Fuck yes!'

Alice continues to stroke the testes, using her thumb to caress the perineum at their base, whilst she takes his cock in her mouth and moves upwards and down, her tongue flicking over the head at every opportunity. As Alice increases her speed, Jasper bites his lips to keep from screaming out, arching his back involuntarily. Slow and fast, slow and fast, Alice drags out the experience for Jasper, his body quivering involuntarily with every thrust of her tongue. Jasper stops her just before he climaxes.

Alice looks at Jasper with frustration. 'Why did you make me stop?'

Jasper sits up carefully and guides Alice onto her back next to the fire. 'You don't think you get to have all the fun do you?'

Jasper kisses her on the lips and runs his hands across her body. He cups her breasts, massaging them delicately, running one hand down her belly as he moves down to run his tongue across her now ultra-sensitized nipples. He runs his fingers across her clit as he bites down carefully on her left nipple. Alice moans and then inhales sharply. 'You do know how to make me sing don't you?'

Jasper kisses Alice deeply and passionately. 'Your song sets my heart and soul aflame with every note, every phrase, every lingering pause. I couldn't imagine not making you sing.'

Alice's next words are stolen from her mouth as Jasper moves to place two fingers into her pulsing vagina, leaving his thumb lightly massaging her clit. Alice reaches over and grabs Jaspers cock once more and starts to stroke slowly. Their golden eyes meet, their gaze lingering, tinged orange by the dancing light of the fire.

They both start off slow, revelling in the moment, experiencing the tension in themselves and each other. They soon forget where they are, who they are. Their breathing becomes laboured, as when they were human, yet their hands move faster and for longer than any human hand could. Jasper's hand leads the way, it's movement a blur as his fingers reach in and out deep into Alice's vaginal cavity, his thumb electric as it moves across the tip of her clitorus. Waves of orgasmic pleasure roll over Alice and yet he doesn't stop or even slow. Jasper too can feel the orgasmic waves crashing in his own head, in his body. His eyes locked with Alice's in otherworldly concentration, he embraces the feeling and holds off his own ejaculation for as long as he can.

It is Alice that gives way first, screaming as she ejaculates through his hand, waves of sound reverberating off the cliffs around, clumps of dust and rock falling around them. As Jasper feels the passion overwhelm Alice he loses the last of his own control, ejaculating violently across Alice's chest as Alice's body shakes and quivers underneath him.

Alice grabs Jaspers hair and pulls him close, kissing him violently. 'Fuck, I love you.'

Jasper kisses her lightly on her neck. 'I love you more.'

Alice throws Jasper onto his back. 'Wanna bet?'

Alice strides his still erect cock and begins to move slowly back and forth. Jasper runs his hands up her thighs and around her butt, watching her pert breasts rise and fall in the wan amber light. Alice leans in and bites Jasper on his chest, drawing blood. Her eyes are on fire, shining golden orange in the light of the flame. She moves her hips faster and faster, pushing down further and further with each thrust. Rocks snap and shatter underneath Jasper and shards ricochet repeatedly across the beach and into the water.

Alice growls deep in her throat. 'Take me now!'

Jasper reaches up and throws Alice onto her back and pounds into her with lightning speed, his hips a blur in motion. Rocks shatter faster than before, a deep indentation appearing underneath Alice, the fire beside shifting as the ground moves. As Alice's screams get louder and more violent, the cliffs themselves start to shake and rocks, large and small, accompany the dust and bounce off Jasper's scratched and pitted back.

Alice panics quickly and Jasper, warned, rolls them both out of the way as a large rock crashes down where they were lying. They roll right onto the firepit, scattering ashes and sticks all around.

Jasper screams and stands with Alice still firmly wrapped around hips.

Alice bites Jasper deeply on his shoulder. 'Don't you dare fucken stop!'

He lays her down onto the large rock that just fell and pounds away even faster amidst a rain of hail of rock and stone. The ground shifts underneath Jasper's feet and the mountain begins to shake. The rock below Alice cracks in two as their passion approaches crescendo, their bodies and senses overcome by exstasy. They climax in unison, Jasper's seed pouring into Alice as wave upon wave of pleasure and passion scream out upon the empty ocean, drowning out the roar of the mountain as the avalanche descends to bury them.

* * *

Jasper attempts to move one of the rocks under which they have been buried. It groans ominously. 'It's gonna take forever to dig our way out of here. Assuming we even can.'

'Well at least we don't have to worry about suffocating.' Jasper can't see Alice in the darkness but he knows that she is smiling.

Jasper lies down next to Alice in the small space now available to them. 'It'll be ages before the others get worried enough to come looking. Longer before they find us and dig us out.'

'And?' Alice reaches over and runs her hand down Jasper's chest. 'It's not like we don't have anything to keep ourselves occupied.'

Jasper pushes Alice's hand away lightly. 'We can't do that again, not in here. If the rock collapses any more, we'll be crushed.'

'So?' From her tone of voice, Jasper knows she's smiling her mischievous smile right now. 'We've already survived fire, lightning, avalanches and a thousand metre drop. Nothing can hurt us Jasper. Cause tonight we can truly say, that together...' Alice kisses Jasper passionately. '...we're invincible.'

* * *

**AN And then... Don't they ever give up ;-) **

**Don't forget to vote! **


	2. Lyrics

**AN Lyrics for the song Invincible by Muse**

**Submitted for the peenaters smut fic competition**

**

* * *

  
**

_Follow through  
Make your dreams come true  
Don't give up the fight  
You will be all right  
Cause there's no one like you  
In the universe_

_Don't be afraid  
What your mind conceals  
You should make a stand  
Stand up for what you believe  
__And__** tonight we can truly say  
Together we're invincible**_

_And during the struggle  
They will pull us down  
But please, please let's use this chance to  
Turn things around  
And tonight we can truly say  
Together we're invincible_

_Do it on your own  
Makes no difference to me  
What you leave behind  
What you choose to be  
and __**whatever they say  
Your soul's unbreakable**_

_And during the struggle  
They will pull us down  
But please, please let's use this chance to  
Turn things around  
And tonight we can truly say  
Together we're invincible  
Together we're invincible_

_And during the struggle  
They will pull us down  
Please, please let's use this chance to  
Turn things around  
And tonight we can truly say  
Together we're invincible _

_Together we're invincible _


End file.
